


Like air to the fire I need you to breathe

by CuckooTrooke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But it's also really soft, But mostly just porn I'm sorry, Fluff, Harry is so supportive, Knotting, Louis is an alpha but he feels a bit self-conscious, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Harry Styles, Oral Sex, Self-Lubrication, Smut, They're both very cute ok, This is basically just obscene shameless smut, hint of lactation and pregnancy kink, teeny tiny bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: "Your nest is very beautiful" Louis says in awe, feeling his chest bubble with love as he watches Harry preen at the compliment."You like it?" Harry asks shyly, picking up a lonely sock from the center of his nest and replaces it on the side of his nest. He looks at it thoughtfully until shaking his head at himself, picking up the sock again. Louis watches him at this important task, how the placement of the smallest things in his nest is so important."Of course I like it. It's very pretty" Louis praises. Louis was going to do this right. He was going to praise every little effort Harry had made and will still make with his nest, tell him how cozy and well put together it is. And practical, on top of everything. Despite of being situated in Louis’ closet. But it had so many blankets, duvets and pillows that Louis will happily make Harry fall apart in that nest when he goes into heat.Well. He’ll try.The thing is, Louis is sort of terrified.ORHarry is in preheat and Louis is nervous about his upcoming heat, fearing that he might not be able to fulfill his mate's needs. Lucky for him, Harry knows hot to push the right buttons to get him relaxed.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	Like air to the fire I need you to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIII ♥  
> So uhm this is basically nothing but me satisfying my own longings to write A/B/O fic, more specifically, porn. It's my first fic ever in this verse, so I don't know if I did it any justice. If A/B/O is not your thing, skippity skip. 
> 
> I basically wrote this in a whiff and also with no beta, so all mistakes are mine. English is not my first language, so consider that if you want to give feedback. 
> 
> This is just... Porn, I guess. Lord forgive me for I have sinned. 
> 
> I have a veeeeery long Harry/Louis fic in process, I'm quite proud of it so far and I can't wait to post it whenever I get it done! I solemnly swear all my fics will be bottom Harry, with occasional switches because they kinda share that, really. But I just thought I'll share this one, even though I planned to keep it to myself at first.

It was the cutest nest Louis had ever seen.

Not that he had seen a lot of nests, omegas tend to shoo alphas away, often even their own mates until they go into full heat. He feels so lucky that Harry allows him so close to his nest, even during his pre-heat phase.

"Your nest is very beautiful" Louis says in awe, feeling his chest bubble with love as he watches Harry preen at the compliment.

"You like it?" Harry asks shyly, picking up a lonely sock from the center of his nest and replaces it on the side of his nest. He looks at it thoughtfully until shaking his head at himself, picking up the sock again. Louis watches him at this important task, how the placement of the smallest things in his nest is so important.

"Of course I like it. It's very pretty" Louis praises. Louis was going to do this _right._ He was going to praise every little effort Harry had made and will still make with his nest, tell him how cozy and well put together it is. And practical, on top of everything. Despite of being situated in Louis’ closet. But it had so many blankets, duvets and pillows that Louis will happily make Harry fall apart in that nest when he goes into heat.

Well. He’ll try.

The thing is, Louis is sort of terrified.

Harry is his first mate, his first everything, and while they have definitely done some _stuff,_ the intensity of what’s about to come, scares the living daylights out of him. He failed to pop a knot when Harry was begging for it so beautifully and it still haunts him every single day. _And it wasn’t even during a heat_.

He’s been too traumatized to even try again, always coming up with some sort of excuse.

Harry sits on his heels and looks up at Louis who was standing in the doorway. Harry was wearing Louis’ oversized jumper but to him it wasn’t that oversized, the sleeves were rather short, and the fabric stretched tight around his chest. Louis thought he looked absolutely perfect.

Louis steps one foot over the threshold, testing. Harry gives him a smile as he peers at Louis. Louis takes that as a sign of welcome and steps inside completely. He ducks down and falls on his back on the fluffy cushions.

“It’s so cozy. And pretty” He sighs and closes his eyes. He inhales, breathing in the scent of the nest that was a mixture of both of their scents, considering most of the things in the nest consisted of Louis’ possessions. Harry’s sweetness to his earthy one created a perfect balance. It makes Louis’ head spin a little, the feeling reminding him of being drunk on something.

He turns to his side when Harry nudges his hip, and gathers Harry in his arms, spooning him.

“Pretty like you” Louis compliments, nosing the back of Harry’s neck. He brushes Harry’s curls off his neck and scents him right on top of his scent gland. Harry squirms against him, tries to further crane his neck ever so submissively, purring in bliss. 

“Are you just trying to insure your spot in my nest?” Harry asks and while Louis recognizes the playful undertone, but he still can’t help the blush that creeps up his cheeks. An embarrassed growl rumbles in his throat, non-threatening, and he feels Harry’s body shake with giggles.

“That’s not- No-!” Louis stutters, “I mean, of course I want to be with you and I’m so happy you welcome me here, but that’s not what I praise your nest”

“You should stop reading those books” Harry says nonchalantly. At this point Louis’ cheeks were all but flaming and he desperately tried to hide his heated face to Harry’s curls. He knew Harry couldn’t even see him but judging by the smug tone in his voice, he knew exactly what he was doing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” He says, commanding his voice to sound confident but it ends up sounding awkwardly squeaky and probably the furthest thing from strong, confident alpha voice. He absolutely despised himself.

In what reality would an omega like Harry choose an alpha like him as his mate? There’d be dozens of alphas out there who’d pop as many knots a day as Harry would need but no, he was stuck with his sorry ass who failed to pop it even that _one time_ Harry wanted it.

“ _Heat, defeat & repeat?_”

Louis snorts, “Obviously not my book”

“Yeah, _obviously”_ Harry humors him, “Liam forgot it when he visited?”

Louis hums, grazing his teeth gently along Harry’s neck.

There’d be alphas waiting in line to knot Harry and fill him with their pups while Louis is borrowing books from library about how to satisfy your omega. How pathetic can you be?

“Then he’d really know what-“

Another growl rumbles in his throat, this time more threatening. The thoughts of other alphas laying a single fingertip on his boy makes Louis squeamish, the thought of _Liam_ ever even passing through Harry’s mind makes Louis territorial. He instinctively holds Harry tighter, hand slipping under his sweater to touch his tummy.

That’ll be home for _his_ pups one day.

Harry lays a hand over his and purrs contently, “Mm. No need to get territorial”

 _Little shit,_ Louis thinks. Harry is totally getting a kick out of it every time he gets a little possessive over him. He can’t help it. He might not be the most ideal alpha, might not be tall and strong built like most but this is _his boy,_ his omega. He would fight off bigger knotheads if they tried to make moves on _his_ Harry.

Harry only exits his nest to use the bathroom. Other than that, he is always curled in his nest, pushing around the bundles of clothes and blankets to make it perfect. Louis hassles around him, brings all the food to his nest and stores several water bottles right outside the nest to assure Harry stays hydrated.

Louis was sitting in the nest, back propped against several fluffy pillows and the wall of the closet, browsing his twitter feed, while Harry was munching on some vegan rolls Louis had picked up on his way home.

After a while Harry sighs and sinks against Louis’ body, without any prior warnings. Louis grunts, muscles flexing at the impact. He struggles to pull his hands free but once he does, he tosses his phone aside and wraps them around Harry’s shoulders.

He nuzzles into his neck, smiling when Harry chuffs. Harry pulls the hem of his own shirt up and cups his tummy, “Now I have a food baby”

“You’re well prepared for your heat. They’re very energy consuming”

“Did you read that from _knot for your slot?”_ Harry asks, that little shit, and Louis playfully nips at his neck. He feels Harry shudder against him.

“Oh, just make fun of me, alright” Louis murmurs. He tries to make it sound light, like it’s okay, but _nothing_ is okay. Harry’s scent keeps getting stronger every hour, he’s releasing all those hormones that blow his socks off. It’s an intoxicating whiff lingering around 24/7, a constant reminder that Louis’ abilities as an alpha are about to be put into a test.

Harry rolls around, throws those long legs on both sides of Louis’ hips and puts his big hands on Louis’ shoulders.

“Don’t be mad”

“I’m not-“

“You’re mad” Harry pouts, “I can sense it”

Louis sighs, “Babe, I’m not mad. I'm just- What if I'm not going to able to provide you what you need?" he asks, curling his hands around the small of Harry's back.

Harry leans closer, nuzzles into his neck and it feels like a dose of sedative, immediately calming him. Louis is still amazed by that effect. Omegas always release soothing scents, he knows that after growing up with an omega mother and two omega sisters, but nothing compares to how Harry makes his body feel.

He's so responsive to him. It feels even more intense now.

Louis straightens his legs and pulls Harry on his lap, his body flush to his, and settles his bum on his crotch. Harry chirps in approval.

"Why are you so nervous, hm?" Harry asks, like he could somehow smell Louis' thoughts. He probably could.

Louis lets out an exasperated breath, that was in no way directed or caused by Harry, just his own insecurities.

"That one night when I couldn't- You know. It still haunts me. I think it wrecked my ego a bit"

"I basically threw myself at you" Harry says with a giggle, "It's no wonder you felt a little overwhelmed"

If only Louis was laughing.

Harry tilts his head to see him better, "Have you tried, you know, alone?"

Louis bites his lip. Of course, he has tried it alone. While he hasn't been in a rut since last year, he still wants to knot every now and then. There is no trouble with artificial slick and a fleshlight made especially for that.

"You have!" Harry concludes, gently hitting Louis on his chest with both hands, "But you just haven't wanted with me?"

Louis groans, "It's not that I haven't wanted. It's just- I don't know, it's stupid"

It's not like he doesn't want to pop his knot in Harry, he has thought about that on every single wank ever since he first met him. And even before that, to be quite honest.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

The question makes Louis restless in the worst kind of way, "My body is _made_ to knot an omega and I-"

"Hey, now, I'm gonna stop you before you even finish" Harry interrupts as he presses a finger on Louis’s lips, "Just because biology works certain way, doesn't mean we don't have our feelings still. My body is made to accept a knot but it still has hurt countless of times because I haven't been slick enough and they were really eager"

Louis squeezes Harry's love handles.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, the heats can be really intense" Harry says softly and rubs his nose to Louis'.

"Yeah, read that from _got knot?_ "

Harry giggles and cups Louis' face. Louis can't help but smile himself. This was _Harry_ and this whole fear of not being able to knot is absolutely ridiculous. He should have known he could talk to Harry about anything any time.

"I will most likely whine like a hoe and beg for your knot while rubbing my slick all over you" Harry says with a shrug of his shoulders and Louis is about to _combust_. He feels the slightest twitch in his crotch which Harry immediately notifies, cocking his eyebrows. Louis' grip on Harry's hips tightens, knuckles turning white as he squeezes.

"You like that?" Harry purrs, pressing his mouth to Louis' ear, "Having me all over you? So, when you'd go out everybody would know?"

Louis curls his hand to Harry’s bum and cups Harry's plush cheeks instead, "They would go insane from your sweet scent. But it'd be on _me_ "

"Just you" Harry whispers and Louis can hear the smug undertone, "Those other alphas may want to knot me or lick me clean, but-"

Something in Louis’ brains just shuts down and he snarls, flipping Harry on his back on the cushions, crowding between his legs and nips at his neck, " _Mine_ "

Harry squirms, locking his legs around Louis' waist. Someday Louis is going to bite onto him, bond him, lock them together in more ways than one so that no one else can even look at him. Despite of not dating for that long, he knew Harry was the one for him. He just knew. He wanted to smother Harry with attention and love, wanted Harry to be the one carrying his pups.

Louis licks over the spot he just gently bit and kisses along Harry’s jaw until he gets to his mouth. Harry’s smiling, Louis feels it against his lips and the affection is just bubbling inside of him. He lets his lips slide over Harry's, kisses that smile right off his pink lips. He sucks the plump bottom lip between his, his inner alpha preening when Harry whimpers.

He can feel the base of his knot pulse hearing his omega’s voice spiced with building desperation.

“I don't know if it's the pre-heat or you but... Outside of heats, I've literally never been this wet. You’re so hot, baby"

"Jesus, Harry" Louis groans, sucking on Harry’s lip so hard it was probably going to fucking _bruise,_ "Can't just say things like that, you know" 

“Then shut me up” Harry winks.

Louis nudges the lips open with his tongue and kisses deep licks into Harry’s mouth, pleased to hear yet another whimper-y moan fall from Harry’s sinful lips. There’s a bitter taste of the damn vegan roll but Louis chases the taste underneath it, a taste that’s nothing but _Harry_ and he wants to devour it. 

He can smell Harry’s slick. It tickles each one of his senses and it’s slowly driving him wild. He pulls away from the kiss with a pained groan, sinking down lower until he was in the level of Harry’s stomach. He kisses Harry’s tummy through the fabric of his shirt, “Someday… I’m gonna put my baby in here”

His own eyes widen at the sudden confession, like it was someone else pushing the words out of his mouth. He quickly looks up at Harry, wants to add ‘you know, when we’re ready’ but instead he sees Harry smiling. He looks absolutely breathtaking when he looks down at Louis, dimples prominent on his cheeks. He runs his hands through Louis’ hair,

“Yeah? How many?”

Louis whimpers. He’s immediately embarrassed by the sounds he can’t seem to control but Harry just rakes his fingers through his hair again, comforting. 

“So many. Want two. Maybe even three. Gonna look so beautiful carrying our babies, our little pups” 

Louis folds Harry’s shirt under his chest and presses his nose to Harry's belly, “So beautiful, full of my babies”

He inhales deep, like he was going to run out of oxygen without Harry’s scent lingering in his nostrils. He kisses the fair trail of hair leading down the front of Harry’s pants. Louis wraps his arms around the slim yet toned thighs. He wants nothing more than shove his face to where the scent was the strongest; where Harry was the slickest.

“Fuck, I want that” Harry breathes, tugging on Louis’ hair, “I want that so much”

"You know, they always talk about how alphas are so powerful and all that shit" Louis says, already out of breath, "But I would jump off a cliff right now if you asked me to. I would run a fucking marathon just to have you sit on my face for 5 seconds"

Harry visibly trembles under his touch, and Louis' nostrils flare. The scent is getting overwhelming and Louis can only imagine how wet his precious omega is, all for him.

“But you are powerful” Harry breathes, “No one else could have this effect on me”

"You're perfect" Louis whispers under his breath as he presses his face lower against Harry's crotch, "I want to taste you... I want to knot you, I want to fill you"

"Fuck, Lou... I want that so much" Harry whimpers.

"God, you must be soaking" Louis growls, fingers trembling as they work on the ties of Harry’s, well, his, comfy sweats. Harry whimpers, nodding frantically. Louis pulls the pants down Harry’s long legs, fabric tacky against his heated skin. Louis has no idea what’s driving him on so powerfully. All of a sudden, he just feels prized with a confidence boost.

Louis lets out a yet another growl when he smells Harry's slick so prominently and clearly in the air after the pants were forgotten somewhere on the side of the nest. His breathing grows ragged, his vision feels hazy and every sound in his ear becomes blurred, except for the quiet whimpers Harry was gasping out every time Louis mouth moved on his tummy.

Louis feels Harry grab his face which instantly pulls Louis out of the hypnotizing haze. He focuses on the emerald of Harry's eyes. Something in Louis' brains click and with a heavy blink of his eyes, he comprehends what he was seeing before him. His omega, his Harry, sprawled open for him so submissively, so beautifully.

“My alpha…” He whispers.

Louis grabs Harry’s hand and kisses his fingers. He then pushes the jumper further up and Harry wriggles out of it, setting it neatly on top of a pillow nearby. Louis leans in close and latches his mouth on Harry’s nipple, sucking gently. Harry tangles his fingers into his mussed hair and keeps him close, writhing when Louis sucks harder.

“Love these” Louis murmurs, “So pretty and full. Will look even prettier when they’re filled with milk”

“Louis” Harry gasps out, hips now in continuous motion. Louis fed on his desperation and moved to the other nipple, not wanting to neglect it completely. He sucks in earnest, imagining the day he can feel the warm milk touch his tongue.

He pinches both nipples, giggling when Harry squeaks.

“Want me to eat you out, baby?” He asks, “Wanna sit on my face?”

Harry nods, whining. Louis strips off his own shirt and tosses it aside, biting back a smile when Harry glares at him. While he’s pushing down his trousers, Harry pushes the discarded shirt to a rightful place. It almost makes Louis laugh with nothing but affection; the way Harry considers the tidiness of his nest even in the middle of a heated moment.

Louis lies down on the soft cushions and Harry straddles his chest, wriggling his bum closer to Louis' face. Louis' mouth waters when he sees the slick glistening on his thighs. A whimper escapes his lips which, again, makes his face burn with embarrassment. He wonders if he’s the only alpha whose omega can pull plain whimpers out of them.

It must have been the least alpha sound he has ever made.

"Tap my thigh if you're about to die" Harry says.

Louis snorts, "You think I'm going to stop you from suffocating me with your arse?"

"Louis-"

"Ok, I will, I will. Just- Sit. Please"

"Ohhh, an alpha begging" Harry smirks as he lowers himself but not _enough_. He holds himself up right above Louis' face, driving Louis absolutely insane with his scent and the slick that drips out of him. Louis flexes his neck, brings his head off the pillow, and swipes his tongue over the wet hole.

Harry jumps up, "Hey! Be good"

Louis groans and grasps Harry’s hips. He wanted to pull him down, he felt nearly urged to pull him down, but he composed himself.

"Harry. Just put your sweet little ass on my face"

Harry has mercy on him and finally lowered himself all the way down, his hole aligning up with Louis' mouth. Louis takes the first lick, moaning in bliss. It’s exactly what it smells like, like sugar and cinnamon, hint of apple underneath. Harry rocks his hips in small thrusts, quiet whimpers pouring out.

Louis feels Harry grab his cock. He wraps the experienced hand around him, right by his knot. He drags his hand up, twists his fist on the upstroke, tearing a moan out of Louis.

He feels his knot swell the smallest bit and Harry teases a finger along the forming bulb. The memory of not being able to pop it floods back into Louis’ mind, despite of him trying to ignore it. He pushes it to the back of his head and focuses on eating Harry out.

He lazily kisses the dribbling hole and licks the slick around it, just teasing. Harry squeezes his cock, whining, and rocks against his face, “Lou…”

Louis is torn between smirking smugly and whining himself. He dips his tongue inside, his own cock twitching at the feel of Harry’s hot, wet walls clenching around his tongue. More slick pours on his tongue and he feels dizzy with it.

He brings his fingers to the game, easily sliding two inside along with his tongue, never mind the awkward angle. He thrusts them in and out with confidence, something he knows by now. 

Harry rocks against him, seeks the pleasure, while stroking his cock expertly. Louis feels a familiar twinge somewhere deep in his belly, somewhere behind his balls and he panics, afraid he might pop the knot _too early_ now. The combination of Harry on his face, around his tongue, and the stimulation of his cock feels too overwhelming.

He taps Harry’s thigh and Harry immediately jolts up, “Holy shit, are you dying?”

“Almost” Louis croaks out, almost amused, “Just… Get on the bed. Lie down. Now. Please”

Harry wastes no time, obeys him so nicely even though Louis’ tone was far from commanding. Louis sinks back down between Harry’s legs and pushes his thighs back, spreading him open. Harry’s hole was twitching, _begging_ , to be filled. Louis swallows hard.

He goes back to eating him out. He swipes his tongue over the wet hole and gathers all the slick into his mouth, devouring the taste of nothing but Harry. He thrusts his tongue in, dives into the heat, and lets him enjoy all the sounds Harry was making.

He knew Harry was desperate, wanted more. Louis really wanted to give that to him.

He raises his hand from between Harry’s legs and rakes his damp hair off his forehead. Harry meets his eyes, giggling, cheeks flushed, and Louis finds the sight more endearing than he remembered. The beauty, the love, always manages to surprise him.

Louis chuckles and grabs the corner of a duvet, wiping his face that was glistening with sweat and Harry’s slick.

“I’m gonna get a sugar rush if I keep doing that” He says. Truth is he could spend a whole night doing that, just eating Harry out. But Harry wanted, _he_ wanted, more.

Louis covers Harry’s body with his own and aligns his cock with his hole. He pushes in smoothly and easily, Harry’s body taking him in so wonderfully, and he bottoms out.

“Y-yes-!” Harry gasps, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…”

He begins with slow, deep thrusts, mostly giving himself some time to register what’s happening. He brings his mouth to Harry’s neck and sucks several little kisses onto his skin and Harry cranes his neck, bares more of his skin. Louis nuzzles the skin on display before grazing his teeth against it,

“Gonna bond you someday…”

“Yes” Harry whimpers, “I want that, so much”

Louis cups Harry’s hips and squeezes the flesh, “Your hips still amaze me. So perfect for birthing our pups”

Harry whines and tilts his head, chasing after Louis mouth. Louis gives in, obeys to his omega, and locks their lips together. It’s messy and hasty, noses bumping together, but still so perfect.

“Love tasting me on you” Harry breathes out between the frantic kisses. It fuels Louis even more and hips pick up on a faster rhythm, Harry now gasping into his mouth. The obscene squelch of their joined bodies, the lewd slap of their skins, made him dizzy with lust. His knot swelled more which Harry must have felt because he moaned, pleased. Louis pulls out entirely, slick pouring out, and the cry Harry lets out wrenches his insides.

“Shh, baby, shh. Just gonna fix my position” He reassures and sits against the wall, pillows under his back, “Come on”

Harry straddles him, sinks back down on his cock. He rotates his hips so competently and Louis feels the pressure building up, overwhelming. His fingertips are bruising Harry’s hips. His eyes are zeroed in on Harry’s impossibly hard cock, flushed pink, but rosy red around the head. It leaves a shiny trail on Louis’ skin as it bumps against him.

“You fuck me better than anyone could” Harry purrs to his ear, “No other alpha could fuck me like you do”

Louis’ jaw clenches even at the indirect idea of anyone else breeding Harry. With a moan, his knot swells to its utmost maximum, locking him inside of Harry while a staggering wave of pleasure and need to _possess_ washes over every cell of his body. Harry cries out and Louis reaches down to wrap his hand around his cock.

It’s all it takes for Harry to shake with it, cock spitting only a thin rope of cum as his body is preparing for the heat when its main priority is to be bred, not to produce any sperm.

Harry slumps against his sweaty chest and nuzzles to his neck. Louis feels light-headed from it. Louis returns the gesture, scenting his omega, marking him as his own, which makes Harry preen.

“See, you didn’t need any books” Harry says after a while, “Just needed a little nudge”

Louis pets Harry’s back, then touches where their bodies are still joined, “To be fair love, you’re still in preheat”

“Close enough” Harry shrugs, “I’ll probably slip into full heat within a few hours”

The thought isn’t so terrifying anymore. Louis looking forward to it.

“So… you were talking about other alphas on purpose?”

“Maybe”

 _You little shit,_ was on the tip of Louis’ tongue, but he didn’t want to risk Harry snapping out of his little nirvana. So he just hums and brings his hands up, rakes his fingers through Harry’s sweaty locks. Maybe he needed that nudge. Harry knew he did.

"Also… Are you aware…" Harry starts, words fading when Louis licks the spot where his bondmark would go, "That you might be in a pre-rut which is also why it affected you the way it did"

Louis feels his blood run cold before it runs hot, and he pulls away just enough to look at Harry. His flushed cheeks and pleased smile.

"I'm- What?"

"You smell so good" Harry sighs, breathing in, "And come on, you snarled at the smallest mention of other alphas. And smothered me with praises. Maybe my scent is triggering it”

“Now that you mention it, I did feel like losing myself there for a bit” Louis says wryly, “It was almost scary”

Ruts, as well as heats, can be so intense. Last thing he would ever want is to hurt Harry in such haze, in a mindset in which he barely comprehends what he’s doing.

“You were great” Harry smiles, “I love that our cycles synced so fast. And I love you”

“Love you more” Louis whispers, pressing the softest kiss on Harry’s swollen lips, “And no arguments”

Several hours later when the closet was dark, daylight no longer peeking in from any corner, Louis wakes up to Harry fidgeting next to him. All the covers were kicked aside, Harry’s skin tacky against his own. Louis inhales, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the heady scent filling the entire nest. His body picks up on it, brains nearly shutting down everything else but the whiff in his nostrils.

“Lou…” Comes a wrecked plead, “Please…”

“Wait a second, baby, I’ll go get ' _k'not for your slot'_ ” Louis teases, somehow finding the mental strength to do it, but his body was already crowding to Harry’s space, between his spread legs. There was no way he was leaving this nest until Harry has his first orgasm and gets his knot. Even then, Louis will only go to get something to eat for Harry.

Maybe a cool cloth on his forehead.

“Not funny” Harry hisses, tangling his fingers in Louis’ hair and tugged, to the point of almost being painful, “Or should I go to find Lia-“

Louis snarls, cock already jutting up and he pushes it inside in one swift move. He should know Harry will always find a way to get back at him, even in the haze of heat.

He loves his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> So... If you made it here, thank you. I hope you liked this... porn. 5000 words of porn. Yikes. 
> 
> Omega Harry is my absolute weakness, whether he's a submissive baby or dominant baby. But this time I wanted to focus on the possible insecurities of an alpha because it's something I see lot less. 
> 
> I have written fanfics for years, to another fandom, but only realized recently how _shit_ they were, lol, so I have tried to improve so bad over the past couple of years, but I still feel very self-conscious, especially in a fandom as big as this.


End file.
